Psicologysalud Wiki
Bienvenido a Psicologia de la salud Wiki Colaboradores: ARAGON JIMENEZ LUIS EDUARDO CONTRERAS QUERO DENISSE ANAHI RAMIREZ RAMIREZ CLARA ALICIA ROMAN JACINTO JUAN ROCHA HUERTA JANETTE 'LA OBESIDAD INFANTIL' DEFINICIÓN Según Danielle (2006). La obesidad proviene del latín “obesus”, que significa “persona que posee exceso de gordura”. O bien es una enfermedad caracterizada por el aumento de la grasa corporal, acompañada por un aumento de peso. Esta definición aplicada con el infante resulta en Obesidad Infantil. La publicación escrita por Rodríguez (2006) hace mención acerca de la obesidad: Generalmente se evalúa la obesidad usando el índice de Masa Corporal (ICM), que se define como el peso en kilogramos de un sujeto, dividido por el cuadrado de la altura en metros (Kg./m2). Un IMC por encima de 25 Kg. /m2 es interpretado como sobreso y por encima de 30 Kg. /m2 es obesidad. En palabras de Bravo (1994). La obesidad es, por definición, un acúmulo excesivo del depósito graso del organismo. Y si se utiliza los referentes nosológicos de la clínica clásica, la obesidad es una enfermedad del tejido adiposo. Estas tres definiciones de obesidad se aterrizan tanto en los adultos como en los jóvenes, o en este caso particular de los niños, etapa que estará abordando el presente trabajo. CONCEPTUALIZACIÓN ' ' Rivera (2007). Conceptualiza que la obesidad es una enfermedad crónica que se caracteriza por grasas corporales, fundamentalmente triglicéridos, almacenadas en el tejido adiposo. Medina (2010). Menciona que la obesidad es un exceso de grasa corporal en la relación con la talla, que se manifiesta la mayoría de las veces por un peso superior al considerado como normal. Estudios realizados en niños y adolescentes indican que el proceso de aterosclerosis comienza en la infancia y se asocia de forma significativa con la obesidad, así como con otros componentes del síndrome metabólico (SM). En cuanto a Rivera (2007). La obesidad es una enfermedad crónica que se caracteriza por exceso de grasas corporales, fundamentalmente triglicéridos, La obesidad está asociada a trastornos de los lípidos, lo que empeora el pronóstico, perjudicando a los niños en un riesgo cardiovascular. El problema es que la sociedad no hace relación con está enfermedad, sino que piensa que ser “obeso” es signo de salud, y otros piensan que está enfermedad sólo recae en adultos, por ello urge hacer conciencia a la sociedad. (Pajuelo, 2003) Según datos de la Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS) es probable que existen mil millones de personas adultas que padecen de sobrepeso y aproximadamente trescientos millones de personas obesas en el mundo. Pero además, se estima que dos mil millones de niños y adolescentes sufren de sobrepeso u obesidad. (Danielli, 2006). Es alarmante saber que estas estadísticas están siendo reales en México. La obesidad infantil ha crecido hasta alcanzar proporciones epidémicas. Los pediatras atienden constantemente a los niños en riesgo de obesidad. Según (Hassink, 2009) se presenta a todos los niveles y afecta, de manera alarmante, a los pacientes más jóvenes. De los niños de 2 a 5 años de edad, el 26, 2% tiene valores de IMC mayores que el 85%, mientras que el 13, 9% ya son obesos, con IMC mayores que el 95%. Aunque no existe en demasía información sobre los niños obesos como los adultos; pero reportes nacionales y locales muestran este problema de salud en los niveles socioeconómicos altos y en las áreas urbanas que en los niños de áreas rurales. (Pajuelo, 2003) El problema es que estos niños seguirán siendo obesos de adultos, a la vez con los problemas de nutrición, al parecer el problema va a ser mayor en el futuro, por lo que se necesita la prevención y promoción de la salud. ETIOLOGÍA ' La obesidad se extiende a un ritmo alarmante, México ocupa el primer lugar en el mundo en obesidad infantil, y el segundo en obesidad adulta.' Cabello y Zúñiga (2007) encontraron que la génesis de la obesidad se relaciona con los eventos de vida estresantes, por lo que se emplea la comida como refugio para compensar frustraciones, depresión, necesidades y temores. Aún más, los hábitos alimenticios familiares son un fuerte detonador de la obesidad. Según Bresh (2006), muchas personas refieren que comen cuando están angustiadas, deprimidas, cansadas o se sienten solas, de manera que una razón posible de la frecuencia de comer en respuesta a la tensión, la angustia y la depresión es que, desde hace mucho tiempo, se ha creído que la ingesta de alimentos reduce ansiedades, depresiones, etc. Las consecuencias de la obesidad pueden ser físicas o psicológicas. Damesceno (2006) señala que la obesidad se asocia a condiciones tales como dislipidemia, diabetes e hipertensión arterial; a pesar de ser el factor más significativo en el riesgo de desarrollar enfermedades crónicas, el exceso de peso merece también atención por su fuerte relación con el aumento de la presión arterial y resistencia a la insulina. El mayor acceso a la comida con un alto contenido de grasas, al que se le suma el sedentarismo provocado por la aparición del automóvil, la televisión y la computadora, ha convertido a las sociedades occidentales en conjuntos de individuos sedentarios que consumen una gran cantidad de alimentos con alto contenido de grasa y azúcares simples (Díaz, 2007). No existe precisión respecto a la etiología de este síndrome, por lo que se propone abordar psicológicamente este problema a través de un sentido que considere, tanto en la etiología como en el mantenimiento de la obesidad, ciertas variables cognitivas (creencias), afectivas (manejo de estados emocionales displacenteros) y ambientales (costumbres, hábitos familiares y otros). Lo anterior debiera abordarse individual y específico a cada paciente; surge así, la necesidad de realizar una evaluación completa de la personalidad y el estilo ambiental del paciente obeso que asiste a consulta. Los factores psicológicos en el desarrollo y el tratamiento de la obesidad son claros, por lo que el terapeuta u otro profesional a cargo del paciente obeso deben brindar apoyo, información y educación, fortaleciendo y facilitando limpieza y expresión de los conflictos del paciente, el paciente obeso expresa problemas, como una baja autoestima y pobre autoimagen, especialmente en lo referente al propio esquema corporal (representación psíquica consciente e inconsciente del propio cuerpo), observándose una deteriorada imagen de sí mismo y de su cuerpo y una baja autoeficacia y logro. Un tratamiento integral al paciente obeso debe facilitarle, herramientas que le hagan posible un cambio de hábitos alimentarios y de estilo de vida, así como elementos básicos para que logre un fortalecimiento interno que le ayude a obtener resultados óptimos (en este caso, la reducción de peso) y le otorguen la seguridad y confianza necesarias para enfrentar posibles recaídas. Gutiérrez (2005) propone que la autoestima sea considerada como un factor relevante en el pronóstico de los trastornos de la conducta alimentaria, y establece que una mejora de la misma en los pacientes obesos proporciona un seguro a la capacidad para que desarrollen más formas de afrontamiento de los conflictos y reducción de peso. El objetivo del presente estudio fue generar una mayor comprensión sobre las implicaciones de la obesidad a partir de las reflexiones sobre las experiencias de vida de las participantes en un grupo focal, determinando si ciertos rasgos de personalidad son comunes a los pacientes con obesidad y si su autoestima se ve afectada por tal condición, ya que las personas obesas son por lo regular inseguras, dependientes y vulnerables ante los demás, y presentan niveles bajos de estabilidad emocional, sociabilidad, originalidad y relaciones personales. Así, por medio de la aplicación de un inventario de personalidad se identificaron los rasgos de personalidad predominantes en dichos pacientes. EPIDEMIOLOGÍA DE LA OBESIDAD La Organización Mundial de la Salud considera a la obesidad como un problema mundial, por lo cual considera que es una prioridad, así que desde 1990, ha buscado diseñar y poner en práctica campañas de prevención y control. La obesidad es un problema de salud que aqueja a la gran mayoría de la población, México es uno de los países con mayor población con obesidad para ser exactos es el segundo lugar en obesidad en adultos y el primer lugar en obesidad infantil según cifras de la Organización para la Cooperación y Desarrollo Económico. Las cifras han ido incrementando año con año aceleradamente, y esto puede afirmarse al comparar la información recabada en diferentes encuestas realizadas por la Secretaria de Salud de distintos años, en el año de 1980 eran cifras no alarmantes, entre 1988 y 1997 el incremento en sobrepeso en niños menores de 5 años aumento un 27% , de 5 a 11 años un 25%, en el caso de las mujeres en edad reproductiva se incremento un 70%, desgraciadamente esto ha ido en aumento, en los estados del sur el incremento es menor que en los del norte, ya que como es bien sabido las condiciones en la calidad de vida también son menores. Esto es algo alarmante ya que conlleva a un mayor porcentaje de probabilidades de desencadenar otras enfermedades como diabetes, hipertensión, enfermedades crónicas y degenerativas, como algunos tipos de cáncer. Los factores o determinantes principales que desencadenan que una persona tenga sobrepeso u obesidad son los siguientes: Mala alimentación: En nuestro gran parte del país y por las condiciones de vida se ha optado por consumir alimentos chatarra y comida rápida, ya que como su nombre lo dice es rápida, ya esta echa pero no cuenta con las porciones adecuadas de nutrición establecidos en el plato del bien comer. Dentro de esta misma, el consumo excesivo o nulo de alimentos de algún tipo, por ejemplo muchas harinas, pastas verduras y frutas, tomando en cuenta que todos los excesos son malos. Cabe mencionar que no se tiene una cultura para alimentarse adecuadamente, existe mucha desinformación a la población. Vida sedentaria: La falta de movimiento es otra de las causas, es muy cómodo quedarse en casa a jugar algún tipo de videojuego o simplemente ver televisión que ir a practicar algún deporte, ir a caminar, correr, bailar, que permita quemar las calorías que se consumen durante el día y que además llenan de energía a la persona y la vuelve más activa. Dependiendo del nivel socioeconómico y los tipos de poblaciones ya sea rural, urbana, urbano marginada, entre otras, ya que determinan el tipo de alimentación. Los medios de comunicación en ocasiones fomentan el consumo de los alimentos con altos contenidos calóricos, grasos y azucares. Cabe mencionar que los problemas que se desencadenan muchas veces son incurables, además esto disminuye la calidad de vida y aumenta el número de mortandad ya que actualmente las muertes por enfermedades degenerativas ocupan uno de los primeros lugares, implican un costo elevado par las personas que las padecen y para las instituciones que las atienden. Actualmente existen muchas campañas que buscan combatir este problema como la promoción de actividades físicas, programas en centros de salud para diseñar un plan de acción para cada persona con bajos costos, la promoción al consumo de frutas y verduras, agua potable, enseñar a los padres para que trasmitan a sus hijos el consumo de una dieta equilibrada, disminuir el consumo de azucares y grasas. Es de gran importancia atender este problema con la población que tiene algún tipo de obesidad, pero serían más importantes las campañas de prevención para que así la población cuide su alimentación y mantenga su peso acorde a su talla, no solo por estética sino por salud física y mental La Clasificación ''' Los métodos que se utilizan más frecuentemente medir la obesidad son los antropométricos: relación, talla, peso, índice de masa corporal (IMC), pliegues cutáneos y la simple inspección del paciente, reconocer la obesidad como una patología especifica, entraña la capacidad de señalar parámetros diagnósticos que permitan diferenciar realmente a los niños con obesidad y poder determinar un mejor tratamiento. Como menciona el Dr. González Barranco, en las diferentes etapas dela infancia, exisen pocos estudios que demuestran el grado de adiposidad, por lo que la mayoría de los autores cuestionan la validez del diagnostico, así como los métodos que se han utilizado para determinar su incidencia en estas edades Sin embargo el Dr. Paredes Sierra menciona que el índice de masa corporal (IMC) se puede calcular dividiendo el peso en kilogramos sobre el cuadrado de la talla en metros. (Kg/m2). El sobrepeso infantil se establece a partir del centil 75 en las curvas de IMC y la obesidad infantil a partir del centil 85, según esto los criterios para definir y clasificar el sobrepeso y la obesidad serán diferentes dependiendo de la edad y el sexo del niño, siempre y cuando que se trate de menores de dos años, entre cinco y once años, ya que en adolescentes es de diferente manera. Así mismo la obesidad se puede clasificar en exógena y secundaria. La exógena o esencial, es la más frecuente y representa el 95% de todos los casos de obesidad infantil. La secundaria o sindromática forma parte de la sintomatología de una enfermedad conocida y corresponde al 5%. En el ámbito cuantitativo la obesidad se clasifica en "androide" y "ginecoide". La primera, se caracteriza por el acumulo de grasa es a nivel troncal o central y la segunda, llamada también tipo "pera", presenta la grasa a nivel periférico preferentemente en la cadera y en la parte superior de los muslos. Las alteraciones que se relacionan con la obesidad en los niños, requieren un manejo urgente y agresivo, debido a que la obesidad grave es cada vez mas frencuente a estas edades y el sobrepeso en la infancia puede continuar en la vida adulta. La obesidad en etapa pediátrica se asocia con pocos factores de riesgo de morbilidad metabólica y funcional a corta plazo, sin embargo esto debe modificarse ya que con el paso del tiempo se han encontrado alteraciones muy similares a las descritas en adultos, además de que se suscitan modificaciones cardiacas, pulmonares, ortopédicas, endocrinas, metabólicas y psicológicas. '''Prevención La prevención es más eficaz cuanto más tempranamente se realice fundamentalmente en niños con factores de riesgo. A continuación mostramos algunas sugerencias para la prevención de la obesidad: *Atención al monitoreo del peso: Durante los primeros cinco años de vida de un niño se caracteriza por los múltiples cambios por los que atraviesan, por lo que los padres y los servicios de salud deben vigilar el peso de los niños, y registrarlo en su carnet de vacunación. *Lactancia materna exclusiva hasta el sexto mes de vida, no introducir alimentos antes de esta edad. Ya que con la lactancia exclusiva el niño adquiere una mejor capacidad de autocontrol de la ingesta y permite que el niño perciba y responda de forma mas adecuada a las sensaciones internas de hambre y saciedad. *Que los padres se informen sobre “alimentación saludable”, recalcando la importancia del desayuno y evitar premiar a los niños con comida. *Fomentar en los niños mayores de tres años el ejercicio y la actividad física. (subir y bajar las escaleras, caminar, juegos de equipos y al aire libre). *Disminuir el tiempo dedicado al televisor, videos y computadora. El enfoque terapéutico del niño obeso debe considerar las siguientes fases: ''' Prevención primaria: Identificar a los niños con un alto riesgo de padecer obesidad, con el fin de tomar ciertas medidas que lo eviten, se pueden considerar los siguientes antecedentes: a) Sobrepeso en ambos padres b) Antecedentes familiares con obesidad c) Hijos únicos d) Familias en las cuales ambos padres trabajan y no vigilan la correcta alimentación del niño. Prevención segundaria: Reconocer a tiempo cuando un niño padece sobrepeso, sobre todo en niños sedentarios, con hipofagia y alimentación inadecuada. Modificar sus hábitos de vida puede hacer perder peso y talla. Prevención tercearia: Recuperación de la función física y psicosocial. Se debe considerar que el niño pasa por un periodo de crecimiento, por lo que se debe mantener un equilibrio energético negativo de forma sostenida hasta que la pérdida de grasa permita alcanzar el peso ideal, pero con un aporte de calorías y proteínas adecuado para mantener la velocidad de crecimiento dentro de los correctos parámetros fisiológicos. '''Tratamiento de la obesidad Desde hace algún tiempo se han planteado tratamientos de la obesidad pero la mayoría se concentran en la población adulta, sin embargo en los niños es mas fácil obtener un descenso de peso hasta lograr el peso ideal para la estatura. Para lograr un mayor éxito en este proceso la familia es fundamental ya que los padres deben llevar la carga del tratamiento de los niños. El tratamiento debe ser multidisciplinario e incluir médicos, enfermera, dietista, psicólogo y rehabilitador. Como lo mencionan Guerra Cabrera et al. (2009), el tratamiento para la obesidad en los niños nunca debe iniciarse antes de los dos años y el objetivo fundamental debe ir encaminado a disminuir la ingesta de alimentos y el aumento de la actividad física y no solo la pérdida de peso. 'Tratamiento dietético: ' #Por debajo de los cinco años no deben ponerse dietas restrictivas. #En los niños debe realizarse con una dieta saludable que prevenga los trastornos metabólicos y optimice el balance energético, puede ser suficiente con reorganizar la alimentación evitando el picoteo de alimentos con bajo contenido nutricional, controlar la ingesta de pan, helado, alimentos fritos, galletas, bebidas azucaradas y fomentar el consumo de frutas, vegetales y alimentos integrales. #El ejercicio: No se debe obligar al niño a realizar intensos programas de ejercicios, respetar lo mas posible la rutina diaria del niño. El ejercicio debe ser de inicio suave, no extenuante para evitar el rechazo el niño, debe practicarse diariamente y vincularlo con juegos del agrado del niño. #Tratamiento psicológico: Estará basado en el aprendizaje del autocontrol, la modificación de los estilos de alimentación en relación con una dieta saludable y la modificación de los patrones de actividad física. La base de un buen programa para reducir el peso, se basa en la educación, y esta debe considerar los siguientes aspectos: *Alimentación balanceada: Debido a que el niño se encuentra en crecimiento, la alimentación debe asegurar el aporte de nutrientes necesario para garantizar su crecimiento. *Ejercicio adecuado: Disminuir el tiempo que los niños ven la televisión, y motivarlos a realizar una actividad física, la cual debe ser constante, aeróbica y progresiva, la familia debe apoyar al niño. 'Alteraciones Psicológicas ' Se puede considerar que las alteraciones psicológicas son de gran importancia, ya que los niños obesos son blanco de discriminación temprana y sistemática, la cual genera angustia y preocupación en ellos. Menciona el Dr. González Barranco que existen estudios que han demostrado que los niños prefieren tener como amigos niños con algún tipo de discapacidad que un niño con sobrepeso. 'REFERENCIAS ' Bravo, J. (1994). La obesidad: monografía de Sociedad Española de Endocrinología. Madrid, España: Ediciones Díaz de Santos, p. 8. Medina, F. E. F. A. Caracterización clínica y bioquímica de la obesidad en niños y adolescentes. Redalyc, Volumen XVI (4), pp. 1-12.  Pajuelo, J. Rocca J. Gamarra. M. Obesidad infantil: sus características antropométricas y bioquímicas. Anales de la Facultad de Medicina. pp. 21-26  Rodríguez Rossi Rubén. La obesidad infantil y los efectos de los medios electrónicos de comunicación. Investigación en Salud, Volumen VIII (2), p. 95.  Hassink, (2009). Obesidad Infantil. Prevención, intervenciones y tratamiento de atención primaria. Madrid, España: Editorial Médica Panamericana, p. 1. Porti, M. (2006) Obesidad. Salud para Todos./ Health for All M. Imaginador. Hernández, M. Alimentación Infantil. Ediciones Díaz de Santos, 2001 Rojas, C. y Guerrero R. (1999)Nutrición Clínica. Ed. Médica Panamericana.  Rivera, G. Tratamiento de la Obesidad; Nuevas Perspectivas. Revista Mexicana de Ciencias Famacéuticas, Volumen 38 (2), p. 48. Bravo Del Toro, A., Espinosa Rodríguez, T., Mancilla Arroyo, L., Tello Recillas, M., & Tello Recillas, M. (2011). RASGOS DE PERSONALIDAD EN PACIENTES CON OBESIDAD. Enseñanza e Investigación en Psicología, 16, 115-123. http://redalyc.uaemex.mx/redalyc/src/inicio/ArtPdfRed.jsp?iCve=29215963010 Cabello G., M. y Zúñiga Z., J. (2007). Aspectos intrapersonales y familiares asocia- dos a la obesidad: un análisis fenomenológico. Ciencia UANL, 10(2), 183-188. Bresh, S. (2006). La obesidad: aspectos psicológicos y conductuales. Revista Colombiana de Psiquiatría, 35(4), 537-546. Damasceno M., M.C. (2006). Obesidad y exceso de peso: identificación de casos entre los trabajadores del área de salud. Revista de Enfermería Integral, 12(23), 17-21. Díaz, M. (2007). Presente y futuro del tratamiento farmacológico de la obesidad. Re- vista de Hipertensión Arterial, 14(4), 12-23. Gutiérrez F., J. (2005). Obesidad y nivel socioeconómico. Revista de Medicina Preven- tiva y Salud, 12(21), 87-98.  González Barranco, J. & Rivera Moscoso, R. (2004). Obesidad. México: McGraw-Hill.. p.p. 165-175. Paredes Sierra, Dr. Raymundo. Sobrepeso y Obesidad en el niño y el adolescente.Seminario el ejercicio actual de la medicina. UNAM www.facmed.unam.mx/eventos/seam2k1/2007/ago_01_ponencia.html Ferragut Marti. Obesidad en el niño. concepto y clasificacion. http://www.seep.es/privado/download.asp?url=/publicaciones/2000TCA/Cap02.pdf Guerra Cabrera, Carmen E.; Cabrera Romero, Ailyn del Carmen; Santana Carballosa, Inti;Gonzalez Hermida Alina E.; Urra Coba, Teresa. Manejo práctico del sobrepeso y la obesidad en la infancia. MediSur, vol. 7, núm. 1, Febrero, 2009. Universidad de Cienfuegos. Articulo tomado de Redalyc Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse